


A Song That Will Never Die

by ribbonelle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: Megatron dreamt of sharp teeth; two different sets. One accompanied by maniacal laughter, the other joined by a look of contempt.





	A Song That Will Never Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercuryMapleKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryMapleKey/gifts).



> alternate title: snapshots of time in megatron's berth. or megatron fucks  
> happy freaking birthday, niki. this was for the both of us. i listened to [jim byrnes (inferno's va) stardust ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWNmORt-fbc) the entire time writing this. title of fic is a lyric from the song, too. how cheesy is that?  
> this has no real direction. what's the plot here? i don't know. but megatron has feelings and it's highly inconvenient.

Dinobot's grin was beatific and stunning, and Megatron liked it best when his second-in-command looked this way. Sitting proud atop of him, satisfied and triumphant. The very picture of a formidable warrior at the peak of pleasure. If Dinobot would allow Megatron to capture his image at this moment, Megatron would have done so a million times over. He might just do that still; Dinobot did not have to know. He reached for the mech, took him by the shoulders and rolled him over onto the berth. He pinned Dinobot down and kissed him, taken by passion. Dinobot returned the kiss just as fiercely, the only way he seemed to know how. 

It was good, every time. 

Megatron pulled back eventually, and moved away to lay on his back. Exhausted, content. Ready to recharge. 

"See you tomorrow, Dinobot."

This was their usual way. Dinobot slid off the berth, stretching his limbs and rolling his shoulder joints. Megatron was only partially watching, halfway into recharge already. He saw Dinobot's arms wrap around himself, and the mech stood up, exiting Megatron's chambers. He said nothing, like always. 

The door slid close, and Megatron gave into sleep.

/

Inferno was almost always smiling, most likely due to his programming. In battle or at rest, and especially when facing Megatron, his lip plates were so often upturned, dentae bared in mirth. Perpetually smiling. His character was one that Megatron couldn't get used to, but that was perfectly fine. He was competent and indubitably obedient, and Megatron never had a true reason to admonish him. How would he even try? Inferno was the perfect soldier, despite his little quirks. 

Always ready to serve, in any way that Megatron desired. 

Always ready, regardless of what Megatron asked of him. 

Between Megatron's legs, face full of Megatron's transfluid, Inferno was still smiling. It was the smile of someone who was ready to please at any given moment. 

"Are you satisfied, my liege?" his tone was soft but thick with lust, and Megatron couldn't quite recall ever being this desired before. 

"Very much so, Inferno, yes" he said, and after three consecutive overloads, how could he not be? "Too satisfied, I believe."

Inferno hummed, proud of himsef, "Only the best for you."

He stood, wiped at his faceplaces a few times almost gingerly and licked the fluids away, before walking closer to Megatron's side, "Do you require anything else of me, my queen?"

Megatron belatedly thought to correct him yet again on the title, but decided that it didn't really matter. Not when it was just the both of them. He was quickly falling into recharge, too, with how exhausted he was from their activities, "Not for now, soldier. You're dismissed."

He lifted a hand towards Inferno as it had become a habit of theirs, and Inferno leaned down and took it, pressing a small kiss to the back of Megatron's servo. His smile when he rose back up was sincere. Genuine, as all his smiles were. 

"Till tomorrow, my queen. Rest well."

Inferno left immediately after without much fanfare, and Megatron felt relieved, somehow. 

/

The smile was different, no matter how Megatron tried to convince himself that it was the same. Generally speaking they were supposed to be similar to a fault, but Dinobot II smiled in a way that did not remind Megatron of his dead, traitorous ex second-in-command. He wondered if he was just being too critical. Perhaps it was exactly the same, but Megatron was just too aware of the reality of the situation.  He kept on wondering. 

The pleasure was no different, however. There was something about how Dinobot II reacted to it; a tinge of inexperience to his movements that didn't escape Megatron's notice. But aside from that, Megatron could turn off his optics and pretend. It could be the same if Megatron didn't give it too much thought.

He was still magnificent to look at, sitting astride Megatron. His smile was less triumphant, more pleasantly surprised. His optics were dim instead of bright in his pleasure. Megatron tried to dismiss his thoughts, and failed. It shouldn't matter. 

He told himself it shouldn't matter. 

He took Dinobot II by the shoulders, and rolled them over before kissing him into the berth. Dinobot II had more yield, almost submissive to Megatron's passionate mouth. It was immediately frustrating. 

Megatron broke the kiss and shifted to lie on his back, physically satisfied, but emotionally compromised. He wondered if it had always been this way. 

From his periphery, he noticed Dinobot II's arms lifting to wrap around himself. 

It was almost instinctual how Megatron turned to put his own arms around Dinobot II instead, pulling the mech closer to his frame. 

"Megatron?" Dinobot II was confused. Megatron did not move away. 

"Recharge." he said, and left it at that. 

/ 

Planning the demise of the Autobots and the Maximals was a tiring affair. But one must bear the burden of bringing change to their world, and who else was more qualified than Megatron? He deserved all the rest he could get. The company goes without saying.

Inferno was always quiet and tender when Megatron needed him to be, even without orders. His mouth was perpetually curved in that sharp, gleeful smile of his, but his voice was mellow and his touch was soft. He was everything Megatron needed him to be, whenever Megatron wanted him to be. A perfect soldier. A perfect—

Inferno was between his legs again, but in a different way. Their fronts scraped together and Inferno was moving fluidly, again and again into Megatron; his optics dim but everpresent. Exactly what Megatron needed. 

It was all too satisfactory. 

Megatron reached up to grab Inferno's face, legs locking up around Inferno so that he couldn't go anywhere. His optics brightened just slightly in surprise but his voice was still hushed, curious more than anything, "My liege?"

It shouldn't matter. But Megatron asked anyway.

"Would you ever leave me?"

"Not as long as I live," Inferno answered easily, not missing a beat, "There is no force in this universe that could take me away from you but death. You have my eternal loyalty, Megatron."

Typical Inferno. Always too much. 

It was exactly what Megatron needed. 

"I'll hold you to it, soldier." He pulled Inferno closer, taking in how Inferno's optics dimmed once more. 

"Please do." his voice a whisper before they meet in a kiss. 

He did not allow Inferno to leave his chambers that night.


End file.
